My Way
by ChocoCatXX
Summary: Mirajane Strauss died 14 years ago on a S class solo mission, a few weeks after giving birth...or so they say. 14 years on, her daughter Cat tries to make things right, but everything goes horribly wrong. Now stuck in the past with no way of returning, Cat no longer knows what the next step is.


Mirajane Strauss died 14 years ago on an S class solo mission, a few weeks after giving birth…or so they say. 14 years on, her daughter Cat tries to make things right, but everything goes horribly wrong. Now stuck in the past with no way of returning, Cat no longer knows what the next step is. Future! fic, because I love those. Shippings: Miraxus (I don't usually ship this, but here we go), also possibly OC X OC and mentions of Jerza, Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe

Prologue-Mirajane Strauss POV

'_Master…there's something I really need to say to you,' I murmured to the tiny, wizened old man who was as usual staring at Lucy's voluptuous body._

_He finally turned away reluctantly. 'What is it, Mira?' he asked. 'Please don't tell me a village was destroyed by one of our nakama. Again.'_

_I laughed. We could all remember too well the time when Gray and Juvia were out on a mission and they bumped into Lyon…It involved lots of ice and eventually a flood, caused by Juvia who thought Gray was in love with Lyon. Fairy Tail had to pay all the damage expenses, even though Lyon had some part to do with it as well. Master was not happy. He banned Gray and Juvia from going on missions together, resulting in another flood._

'_We should head to your private chambers,' i said quietly as possible. I had been considering this for some time now. Ever since gaining my full powers back, actually. Ten years. I was sick of being useless and standing by while my nakama went on missions…actually fulfilling their duties as mages. I wanted to finally experience some of the action again._

'_Master…I have been thinking about this for a long time and I have finally come to my decision. I want to go on a mission. A solo S class mission, in fact. I know this will take quite some time, but I need this time to think about my future in Fairy Tail.' I said solemnly, once we were in the privacy of Master's chambers._

_Master frowned, 'Mira…are you quite sure about this? It's related not only to your inactivity as a mage, but to what happened with Laxus…and Catrin, isn't it?'_

_My eyes lowered as I thought back to my one night stand with Laxus. We'd been partying hard because of the fifth anniversary of Jellal and Meredy joining our guild, and we were all so drunk…It was true I'd always harboured feelings for Laxus, but I certainly had not expected it to go this far. _

_But I made such a stupid mistake, and when the pregnancy tests showed positive, I could not bear to abort. It wasn't the baby's fault. And besides, I was 25; old enough for the responsibility as a mother. I'd only just given birth a few weeks ago, and already I was enjoying motherhood-sort of. it wasn't really because of the baby that I wanted to go on a long mission away from the guild. It was more of its impact on my relationship with Laxus._

_He'd decided I was to take care of Catrin. He immediately cut off any connection to the baby as its father. Poor little Cat was to grow up as Catrin Strauss, knowing who her father was, but also having to bear the knowledge that in his eyes, she was nothing more than a drunken mistake. A scandal that would get out if anyone other than our nakama knew. It was a as bad as Cana and Gildarts-except they had a happy ending. _

_Of course I grew angry. I fought with Laxus bitterly, but now I wasn't so sure whom I was angry at. Was it Cat? Surely not. Was it Laxus himself? No…he acted selfishly and callously, but it was understandable. It was my fault. I just had to fall in love with that bastard. I just had to need him so much that night. I had to have some time away from the guild and my mistakes. I had to be alone._

'_Master, I believe this is the right decision. I've already talked to Lucy and Natsu. They're more than happy to look after Cat. I'll probably be back in two years. i need this, I really do.' I told him firmly._

'_Very well, child. I will see you then. Good luck on the mission.' Master told me kindly._

_I stepped out of the door. The world suddenly seemed so much more free. All I had to do now was to go on a mission…not only to save a city, but to save myself. I was falling and I knew I had to do something about it._

14 years later-Catrin Strauss POV

I walk with slow steps, my gaudy black dress rippling in the harsh whipping wind. Its many layers of velvet and frills tangle around my legs as I make my way steadily up the hill. My wild silver hair flying behind me, I attempt to make sense of where I am going. I tread this path every anniversary, yet my grief blinds me still. I ignore the stinging of tears in my blue eyes, and continue up the hill.

I stumble, my hand reaching forth to steady myself. It touches cool black marble. I am here. I'm at her grave. I'm at the grave of my mother. My real mother, not my godmother Lucy. I kneel down, my knees coming in contact with sharp gravel at the foot of the grave. I lay down the bouquet of wildflowers i picked. They are an arrangement of my mother's supposed favourites.

I trace the letters on the grave as I let the tears fall. I do not know this woman. I never knew this woman. Yet I shed tears, because she knew me. She knew me and loved me. I will never be able to repay that debt.

_Mirajane Strauss _

_Born X765_

_Died X797_

_She died bravely on mission, fighting valiantly and upholding the Fairy Tail name. Erected by her many loving friends and nakama._

_May she rest in peace, knowing her legacy is among all still._

Her legacy…that's me, isn't it? Mirajane Strauss…my mother…died 14 years ago on a S class mission, or so they say. She died, leaving behind her month old daughter to the care of her close friend Lucy. The daughter…me…I grew up not knowing my mother. I grew up raised by Lucy and Natsu instead of my real parents. The famously beautiful Mirajane…and the current guild master, Laxus Dreyar. He's my father, but to be honest, I've never thought of him that way. While I've always had that special connection to my mother, whom I resemble in every way, I've never thought about my father. He's just a powerful mage who was too arrogant to bother with a child…a drunken mistake, a scandal that could tarnish his image. I respect him, but I cannot love him.

'Cat…let's get back to the guild. it looks like a storm's coming,' I hear a voice, and feel a soft jacket cover my back and shoulders. I turn, and smile, seeing the one face I could gaze at without fighting back a sudden urge to pull back or run.

The messy blue hair, the warm brown eyes, the cool pale skin…

'_Oh!' _

I reach my hand out to touch that face, and suddenly my tears stop and everything stops spinning. It's going to be alright again.

THE END (of the first chapter)

Author's Note

So…the person who appears at the end is going to be Cat's love interest because she deserves one. But I'm not sure what to name him! Preferably an English name. Please comment suggestions below…and guess whose kid he is :3 Pretty easy enough I think. Also I know from the sound of things Laxus seems pretty awful, but that's gonna change because suddenly Miraxus seems like an interesting new prospect. And Cat deserves a proper dad too.


End file.
